


A Promise Just For Them

by TrashCanLife



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mitsuki and Yamato are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashCanLife/pseuds/TrashCanLife
Summary: "Sou-chan?" Tamaki spoke up. "What is it?" Sougo said as he felt around for the light switch. The light came on, blinking the two guys for a second.





	A Promise Just For Them

**Author's Note:**

> I think my writers block is starting to go away!! I finally wrote something that isnt absolutely garbage lol
> 
> Enjoy :D

"Sou-chan I'm tired!" Tamaki yawned to his partner.

Work for MEZZO" had really been piling up lately, plus it was currently finals seasons. Since Tamaki was still in high school, everything became overbearing at times.

Sougo knew this. Normally, he would push the younger boy to keep going, but a part of him couldn't get himself too. He had a lot going on right now; he needs a break.

"We just have a quick job today. Think you can make it?" He asked. Tamaki yawned again. "I guess, but only because Sou-chan asked me too!"

Sougo's heart skipped a beat. Tamaki had said that so casually, but something about it seemed almost romantic in a way. Was Tamaki always like this when he got sleepy?

\-----------

Work took a little longer than expected. Someone behind the scenes had gotten stuck in traffic so filming for the new commercial was delayed.

However, Tamaki did manage to pull through it all.

Sougo opened the door to the dorm as Tamaki followed behind him. "You did great today Tamaki-kun! I don't think anyone could tell just how tired were!" He smiled.

It was late at night, so the others have already gone to sleep.

Everything was dark, so out of habit, Tamaki grabbed the back of Sougo's shirt. He knew it was just the dorm, but the fear had never gone away. Sougo gave a light chuckle to himself; Tamaki was just too cute sometimes!

"Sou-chan?" Tamaki spoke up. "What is it?" Sougo said as he felt around for the light switch. The light came on, blinking the two guys for a second.

On the table, there was a wrapped up plate of cookies. Next to it was a note. "Mitsu made us cookies earlier so we saved some for you! - Yamato." How nice!

Tamaki unwrapped the cookies and held one up in front of Sougo. "Open up Sou-chan!" The older man gave a faint blush. "Tamaki-kun, it's late. Let's just save them until tomorrow." He spoke quietly in hopes of not waking the others. "One won't hurt!" Sougo couldn't resist Tamaki sometimes, so without really realizing it, he opened his mouth and let the younger boy feed him the cookie.

As he was enjoying the cookie, Sougo snapped back into what was going on. "Tamaki-kun, were you trying to ask me something?" They had gotten distracted by the cookies. "Oh yeah!" They were back on track. Tamaki looked down at his feet to avoid eye contact. "D-Do you wanna sleep in my room tonight, Sou-chan?" He asked quietly.

Sougo turned red; Tamaki had never asked that before. "Are you afraid of something in your room?" He didn't think that Tamaki would want to sleep with him just because he wanted to.

"N-No. It's just there's been so much going on lately and you comfort me. I figured that having you next to me at night would help me sleep better!" Tamaki regained eye contact with Sougo after he said what was on his mind. Meanwhile, Sougo was silent. "Do you not want to?" Tamaki said with a hint of fear in his voice. Maybe Sougo wasn't into this sort of thing.

"I will!" Sougo replied, perhaps a little too loud. Tamaki smiled at the response. "Yay! Thank you Sou-chan!" Sougo had never seen that sparkle in Tamaki's eyes before. "To be honest, I've been wanted to ask you the same thing. I just thought you wouldn't want to so I never said anything." Tamaki grabbed Sougo's hand. "Of course not! If anything, I always want to be with you, Sou-chan!"

Both of them became bright red.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Tamaki panicked. Before he could say anything else, Sougo put both of his hands on Tamaki's cheeks and pulled him down for a kiss. It was short, but the two of them needed it. "Sou-chan?" Tamaki was the first to speak up. Without breaking eye contact, Sougo began to speak. "I always want to be with you Tamaki-kun." Tamaki brought his hand up to rest a top Sougo's. "Well then I did mean it like that!" His smile was extremely bright.

"Promise me that we'll always be together?" Asked Sougo.

"It's a promise!"

**Author's Note:**

> They slept amazingly together that night c: Obviously they were cuddled up too each other being all cute and shit hehehehe


End file.
